


... from beyond the Outer Rim...

by TazWren



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bendemption, F/M, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019, It's a bird, It's a plane, Justice League to the rescue, Reylo - Freeform, Unexpected Visitors, it's Superman!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/pseuds/TazWren
Summary: Allies of The Resistance arrive, from beyond the Outer Rim of a galaxy, far, far away.A drabble for International Fanworks Day 2019.





	... from beyond the Outer Rim...

**Author's Note:**

> While the theme was characters / celebrities discovering other fandoms, I got to thinking. What if characters from one universe bled into the other, and not just as a part of a fandom? 
> 
> Unbeta'd so ignore any errors!

"What _is_ that? I can't quite make it out."  
  
"It's not registering properly on either radar or the sensor arrays; whatever it is it's too small. But moving really fast."  
  
Poe stepped back from the console and shared a look at Kaydel, before nodding decisively.  
  
"Right, time to jump in a cockpit and go get some eyes on this thing." He spun around and strode for the hangars.  
  
"Rey! Is Black One good to go? Can I take her up?" Poe called as he approached, rounding the base of the X-Wing, only to stop short at the sight of their last two force users wrapped around each other.  
  
Propping his hands on his hips, he waited with his head on the side, as Rey and Ben slowly untangled themselves from each other.  
  
"Listen, I love that you guys are in love - but can you not do this out in the open? We have impressionable droids around us!" Poe grinned, taking the sting out of his words, as the guilty two reddened in response.

“I… we'll try? But I make no promises.” Ben smiled down at the woman he still held in his arms

It was a constant surprise to him to see Ben Solo like this: soft, non-combatative, and a complete volte-face of his Kylo Ren persona. Only being around Rey could bring out this side of him. In fact only Rey was responsible for Ben even being here, back in the fold, having thrown the First Order over after he slayed Snoke. All only for Rey.

Not that it lessened the threat, General Hux having stepped into the void and taken control with a vengeance. Which brought them to what was happening now.

“I need to go up for a recco - there's something incoming and we…” Poe started to say, but broke off as Finn ran in from the landing field, breathless.

“Guys, you gotta come see this.” Huffing, he pointed up at the sky behind him. 

As one, they all ran out onto the tarmac, Poe's need for the X-Wing forgotten as they turned their faces to the sky and squinted.

“What the…?” Poe peered at the fast-moving spot high up into the atmosphere.

“Yeah, it's not moving like anything we know, and it's wicked fast! Look at that vapor cone… and it's _not_ moving at hyperspeed” Finn pointed at the cones of opaque white vapor left behind the object as it broke the sound barrier in its passage to the planet's surface.

“It doesn't look like a missile… does it?” Rey looked questioning up at both Ben and Poe, who exchanged a look before shaking their heads. 

“No, the trajectory seems to be constantly shifting, like…” Ben said, pausing to consider the sight before continuing, “almost as though someone is tacking in the wind.” 

“Tacking?” Rey looked lost, never having heard the word before. 

“Sailing term,” Poe said as he squinted up at it, “You're right Solo, it's moving like…” 

“Like a bird?” Finn offered.

“No, like one of those...what do you call those kite-thinggys you like to hang from?” Poe snapped his fingers as the word escaped him. 

“Like a 'plane, you mean!” 

“That's the one! Yeah… like a 'plane!” 

“That's neither a bird nor a plane.” The quartet spun around at the voice of their General who'd silently stepped up behind them. 

Leia smiled as she looked the four in front of her, the best of her Resistance. And her family. 

Taking in the questioning, yet silent glances they were giving her, she pointed her chin towards the rapidly nearing unidentified flying object, “ _Those_ are our allies, from beyond the outer rim.” 

And as they watched the object resolved to be not one but two people. Two _flying_ people. Who landed in a forceful rush, albeit gracefully keeping on their feet. 

Jaws dropping, all around, the Resistance Four watched as the man and woman strode forward, resplendent in their…uniforms?... which alternated the use of red and blue. The woman was tall, muscular, dressed in a red and gold bustier, with blue tights and red boots. Her lustrous black curls, not one of which was out of place despite her mode of travel, were held back by a gold tiara. The man, who was larger than even Ben himself, was all in blue, with red boots and a red cape that snapped in the wind behind him. 

Reaching the entrance to the hanger, they cast a glance over the group, nodding in greeting, before turning to Leia. Matching grins split their faces as they regarded the matriarch of the Resistance, who was approaching them with her arms open.

“Diana, Clark, I can't thank you enough for coming!”


End file.
